How Could I have Forgotten
by nutty-brains
Summary: Another dumb ficcy by Nutty-brains. Syaoran wanted to make Sakura’s birthday night special. Something happens…just read on to find out…


How could I have Forgotten

By Nutty-brains (Vapour and Fire)

* * *

Fire: Hi there!

Vapour: Yo! Whoa, both of us have just gone time-travelling and have jump to this time to continue writing ficcies.

Fire: Oh well, my history teacher seems to be chanting her sutra of history notes...

Vapour: I almost got purified and forgot who I was...

Fire: Okie-dokie. Let's start the ficcy now...Don't wanna make the readers out there wait.

Vapour: Ok, Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp and this huge paragraph of rubbish belongs to Nutty-brains...

* * *

Had he listened to Tomoyo, this would not have happened.

But did he? Nooo. He just HAD to forget about the most important part of it all at the worst of times. And after everything was done.

It was so stupid of him to forget. After all, he had read about it in book and they even strongly pointed out. Heck, he even bought a magazine with PICTURES in them. Printed clearly and on gloss surface, it had pointed out ever so CLEARLY. What's more, Tomoyo had lent him some of the videos.

In all of them, they USED it.

It had started out beautifully... Syaoran had wanted to make the night special for Sakura. It was Sakura's birthday today. He even invited her to his house so that they could spend some good times together. Alone. And even when skeptical about the situation, Sakura accepted.

And encouraged by her reply, he started looking for advices in his friends...

Yamazaki was the first one in his mind. But for a fraction of a second, he thought that whatever he suggested may be of not much of a use.

Meilin was the second one to cross his mind. But then again, he had a feeling that being raised as she had, Meilin just had NO idea about the whole situation. Not even the slightest clue.

Then, there was Tomoyo. Syaoran had to ask himself why he didn't thought about it in the first place. It was so obvious...Tomoyo had experience it with Eriol, and everyone knew she was the best at it. It was really so obvious.

"Finally, learning how to do it, Syaoran?" Tomoyo said, with a chuckle. "It's a good thing that you ask me about this...After all, I have some confidence in this.

Next, she proceeded to explain the whole proceeding in Every Single Damn Detail, as Syaoran would later recall, with that particular sick feeling in your tummy that announces a recap of your previous meal.

"Remember to make sure that it is wet to touch. Not sticky. Sticky means that you have waited too long to put in...That would please no one, not even Sakura." Syaoran gave a thought about how Sakura would look if she is REALLY disappointed.

"Then, it had to be warm and moist before putting in, otherwise, it'll be difficult-not to mention unpleasant again, to get out once you are done.

After that session, both of them went to watch Tomoyo's collection on that. Eriol and Tomoyo were in the pictures and they look Tomoyo happily answered whatever questions Syaoran could have later. Those videos covered pretty much on everything about the whole thing...

With that, Syaoran left Tomoyo's mansion and went home to prepare everything for the night.

Everything had been perfect. Sakura got such a wonderful surprise. There was nice soft music, beautiful lightening and the promise of an unforgettable night.

And it had to be at the crucial moment that it happened...the moment that was made to impress her the most. But in the daze that her sole presence caused on him, he had forgotten it...what everyone emphasized the most in every place he asked or read or saw.

He had to forgotten the protection.

Shoot, and now, he just sat in the living room, with a pained look on his face.

"Ouchy!"

Sakura looked at him with such pitiful eyes.

"How do you forget to wear gloves when taking out a hot tray out of the hot oven?" Sakura asked as she continued to bandage his hands. "It hurts me to see you in such pain."

Syaoran hugged her. This reaction caused her to drop the bandages onto the floor.

"I don't know...Maybe I wasn't concentrating enough. But all I know is that I am concentrating on someone..."

Happy Birthday, Sakura!

* * *

And the lights went dimmer...

Vapour: Back at writing again! Oh yea!

Fire: Ya. Suddenly, I have the urge to write a ficcy.

Vapour: Urge...Ehem...

Fire: (--) Anyways, I'm back and this one-shot one is the opening of our back-in-business celebration.

Vapour: The first ficcy to write in such a long time...And so...

Fire: Whatever the readers are thinking, I hope they understand this ficcy and got a surprise at the end...Hehe...

Vapour: This ficcy is real short...Oh well, if you like this ficcy, you may want to read the other ficcy we wrote, called 'Late at Night'.

Some credits we want to mention here:

-Thanks to all the readers who read this ficcy and enjoyed it.

-More thanks to those who made the effort to review...

-Thanks to Vapour's mother who allow the pain-in-the-neck Fire to come here

-Thanks to Fire's mother who allow her to go to the pea-brain Vapour's house

-Thanks to that gives us a chance to type all sorts of rubbish ficcies

-No thanks to the teachers who shower us with homework everyday

-Thanks to the clear, blue sky that made Fire able to come to Vapour's house without being extinguish

-Thanks to those who does not flame us for being such rubbish ourselves...

-Thanks to those who bother to read this silly credit

Error! Error! Click on the button below to review so that Nutty-brains can continue to exist in ...


End file.
